<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet lullabies by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473656">sweet lullabies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunny/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the two hybrids laid on the floor, watching their small litter of cat/bunny hybrids play with each other in front of him, mewling softly and almost tripping over their own feet.</p><p>the cat-human hybrid brought down a small feather in front of one of the small animals, watching them attack the small object with their tiny paws. the couple laughed at their baby, smiling in unison.</p><p>"they're feisty, just like their daddy." jackson said with a grin. matt crossed his arms and jokingly pouted while jackson scooped up a kitten, letting it rest on his shoulder. "i'm not feisty, shut up."</p><p>"uh huh." jackson chuckled while matt whined, jackson rolled his eyes, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "you know i'm just messin' with you, matty."</p><p>matt hummed, laying his head down on the younger one's lap as he placed their litter on top of his chest. watching the babies trample over each other. he giggled, stroking each one of their soft furs while jackson rested his eyes, soon he fell asleep so the older hybrid sung a soft song to lull the litter to sleep, once the babies fell asleep, matt closed his eyes as well, falling asleep with a smile plastered on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>